The Hearts Song
by Elphaba Fiyerobert
Summary: Original vampire piece detailing the ups and downs of a relationship that spans eternity.
1. Chapter 1

The Hearts Song

Chapter One

Til death do us part, what a strange phrase that is. Created by mortals to try and explain their cosmic joke of an existence. To try and make sense of a few decades of life and then an endless nothingness. To death do you part means something completely different to our kind. We are the immortal, the endless, the never dying, the vampire. Cursed to walk these realms until the stars burn out and the world fails to ruin and decay. As it once was, will it be again, a world torn apart by flame. For our kind death would be a blessed relief from the tireless existence of being 'wife' to the ever living. Imagine waking up staring at the same face not for decades, but for centuries or more? It's enough to drive any girl crazy knowing there's nothing else but a world of you before my eyes. Mortals they fight and slam out the house for a few hours until they calm down, that is just how it is. Their pitiful lives are so short that to waste any more time then that would be pointless. For us we could pass an ice age in that chill of silence before the raging fire inside stills enough to face one another again. Before we decide to seek the other out again for a little solace in each others arms once again. For me, it's been a thousand years or more since I saw my husband and I am only just starting to miss his scent, those warm strong arms around my waist. The need burning inside me for mate's blood, to feel him deep inside of me again. I stir from my crypt knowing that it is time for me to be with child once again, and that only my mate is good enough for the task. So I pack my bags, and prepare for the long journey that will find us reunited once again. I whisper to the chill night air 'I am coming' and I feel the acceptance at the other end a whispered 'I am waiting' returned. And with that I leave.

The journey was long and exhausting, it has been long since I last fed well or cared about my own existence. I no longer find it necessary to shackle myself to the modern age, dress for high society and look the part of a courtier. That would have to change when I reached the new lands. I would need to blend in somewhat at least enough to not make my presence known to those who always hunt our kind. Even vampires can fall into times of black depression and loneliness just as easily as the mortal scum we feed upon. I myself had been there for a few hundred years now, not quite knowing what I needed or wanted to make this endless night more bearable. I couldn't even remember the last time I had fed beyond the barest of drops, just enough to keep my heart beating in this desolate shell. No energy nor blood has passed my lips in over a moon cycle no wonder I feel so tired now, so pitifully weak. I would have to stir from my cabin soon enough and take myself a feast before throwing the corpse over board to hide what had acured. Thankfully this was a cruise liner of pleasure nothing else, so the odd drunken fool falling over board would not be overly looked upon. Still at each place of port I would have to disembark and find fresher less easily discovered prey if I was to be fit to court my lover once more.

I would also have to find myself some clothing befitting a creature of my wealth and power before I found him again. What was the point of an endless life if you could not use it to your advantage and become one of the richest people in the lands? I had been a countess once, a duchess, even a princess and always a person of well being and good standing in the community. It was how I protected my secrets so perfectly, a new persona would have to be created of course and I had purchased property in advance of my departure in readiness. For some time now I had know I needed to be back with him even though I was still a little unclear as to why. The call he passed across the four winds was so strong, a deep lust filled thrall that I couldn't, no I didn't want to ignore. He needed me just as deeply as I needed him therefore how could I deny the request? I might be angry, but I am not unkind. I loved him once before his indiscressions and more then likely I would love him again in time. Depending whether or not he could control his urges and keep what should be in his trousers remaining there without his head being turned by the first pretty sight in front of him at the Ale house. Man or woman, he saw no difference between them, lovers were lovers in his eyes. I had to admit more often then not he had brought home a 'toy' that we could share and enjoy together. It was when I found him in bed with the same person regularly I had walked away. We had had a deal, we could sleep with whomever we wanted to when we were separated, but you didn't go back for more then a second advance and you never ever fell in love. That pretty blonde thing had changed all that, he couldn't leave that young boy alone. He was a moth to a flame, always drawn back into its disgusting arms.

I had wanted to destroy the beast like the cattle it was inside, nothing but a filthy blood bag whore like the rest of humanity. Then I saw the look in my lover's eyes and knew that if I did it would break him and I would lose the only thing that had ever mattered to me. Tears had coloured my palest of skin as I had walked away that evening with nothing but the fabrics covering me. I had fled to my winter palace and buried myself deep in the earth to try and escape my pain. My loathing for his very being and my own that he had been able to fall in love so deeply with another man. Did I mean so very little to him now? Was our relationship over forevermore? In some ways did I really care if it was? For if he could fall in love again so very easily, then did he ever truly love me at all? Had he just been making do with the first pretty maiden that had passed his way? Had he truly meant to turn me or was it all just some sick twisted game? We hadn't spoken since the moment I had walked out that door, so I had no way of knowing either way.

It wasn't that he hadn't tried to get in touch with me, he had even turned up at my door a few times to be met with a woman scorned and a reign of fiery brimstone for his troubles. I had impaled him, captured, tortured, tormented, damn near killed and then thrown him out to the wolves in the forest to be eaten alive and never once allowed him to utter a single syllable in defense of his acts. Even then, he had crawled back again to try and explain himself and still I would not grant him an audience. Hearts didn't work that way, I was far too deep in my own grief to share a single drop of compassion for how he was feeling at this juncture. I wanted, truly wanted to kill him in a way that he could never return from. And yet still I toiled onwards towards him, feeling his desire clawing away at my insides desperate for the cool touch of my skin. The release from the pain and torment of his life that only my presence could bring.

That was the problem with eternal bounded marriage, we were linked in every way. One person's pain was felt by both, one person suffering the burden of both to bear and those times where we were parted excruciatingly tormenting. The stretched bounds would sicken, weaken us both until we eventually both died unless we regained harmony in our souls. I laughed bitterly at the thought of the word soul, it hardly seemed like our kind could lay claim to such a thing anymore. We raped the blood of the innocent to feed our constant thirst, this doesn't sound like an act that a 'souled' being could produce. I did try to feed off the fallen, the murders and scum of the earth, but sometimes it was not so simple to find the correct form of prey and sometimes there wasn't the time to hunt out that kind either. Not in a world where peasants were always looking for an excuse to come running with their pitchforks and torches after us.

But I lose my place in this story and go out of sequence already, where was I? Oh yes the eternal bounds, when one of our kind weds they do it with a magic ceremony that ties us together throughout the ages. If one of us was to die, then more often then not the other follows suit. Being parted even for a short time is straining, exhausting. A vampire mated in such a way could easily die of a broken heart if not allowed to be with its mate. I knew every time I turned away my beloved I risked signing both our death warrants, but after the betrayal I could hardly bring myself to care about that matter. I could feel him pining away for the want of me, my own heart blacken with the sorrow as well. This would be a painful meeting on both sides, it was hard to call how it would play out as well. Could we correct the sins of his youth? Or would we just kill each other in the trying?

Of course there was always a get out clause as in all good contracts, I could divorce him, or he me. That would end this relationship in a single sentence, neither of us could bring ourselves to utter the words however. Knowing that there really was no going back from that once the words were spoken they could not be undone easily. Trials and suffering would ensue if you ever wanted to regain the status you once gave so freely. Then again, to get out of this hole we were in it could hardly be any easier. I honestly did not know what to do once I got to port, what to say to make the distance up. I know inside he was exactly the same I could feel his nervousness, the naked fear surfacing at the thought of us being in the same country again. Topped with a health dose of please gods let this work out I can't lose her.

That part at least made me smile, telling me honestly from his subcontousness that there was still love in those dried up old bones for me. That warmed my cold heart a little, enough that I rose from my coffin and prowled the decks for a snack. I found myself a shipman that was drunk at his post, passed out. That would do nicely, sneaking up behind him I grabbed his throat and punctured the flesh without a second thought. I sighed in relief as the warm blood foamed into my mouth, I'd never tasted anything as divine. I was so hungry, I hadn't realized quite how starving I was until I took that first sip. Before I knew it the heart was stilling and I was forced to slow my feeding and throw the body overboard. I watched it fade into the distance as the ship plowed on towards the new dawn and the new lands.

Tomorrow we would make our first port on this long journey and I would be able to supply myself correctly with those things I required so urgently. Then I would be able to somewhat show myself on the decks so the passengers didn't get any strange vibes from my presence. Five more ports and I would be with him again. In some ways it couldn't come soon enough, in others I wished that it would never come to pass. Sighing I took myself back to my chambers to feed off the largest meal I had taken in too long. To leave the concerns of the future to the hands of the fates just a little while longer.


	2. Chapter 2

The Hearts Song

Chapter Two

The first port had been frustrating, I had barely found time to find a willing victim to feed from before we were moving on again. Just a quick refuel and on to the next town, which confined me to my quarters even longer. In fact it was three such stops before I managed to get out for long enough in the evening air to do some shopping for new garments and toiletries. The fashions had changed somewhat from my day, but I still managed to find myself an elegant mixture of old and new in the form of a number of fresh outfits. There was nothing worse then being a vampire out of fashion, behind with the times. It made the hunter's job far easier in spotting us. You wouldn't turn up in togas when velvets were in faze, nor long skirts if short where now in place. This fashion business annoyed me greatly, it had always been more his kind of thing then mine. I would quite happily just rewear the same things over and over, but I had to show willing at least for now. I couldn't bring myself to enjoy the chore of purchasing new belongings however, not like he always had.

Dressed in the finest silk evening wear I graced the desk with my presence sipping fine champagne, this part of the journey I could enjoy at least. The cool air so pleasant on my skin. Cold enough that most of the people traveling had retired to their quarters or the bar by now, leaving me almost completely alone. I preferred my own company most of the time anyway, no pointless conversation or pretending to be interested in what the other said. I really was a loner even before my turning, I could spend days locked away in my chambers without speaking to another human being. I found humanity greatly disappointing with their gods, wars and 1001 excuses to murder each other under the banner of 'hand of God'. I was pretty sure if there was a God, she/he/it really didn't want people to kill in its name.

After all, didn't the bible say 'love thy neighbour?' I had read it once or twice when I had been bored, I took some limited interest in the beliefs of mortals at least enough that I could keep in polite conversation when required. A young woman of my breeding was often called to partake in such pointless ceremonies as their religions insisted upon. It seemed to me that the most 'godly' of people committed the worst sins against their deity, but that was fine because they paid penance and repented for their crimes before judgment day. Well surely that meant you could live the life of a complete sinner and as long as you on your death bed asked for forgiveness then you would be absolved of all sins and pass straight through into heaven anyway? So to me the thought of living an honest and pious life was just moronic. I'd asked the question of a few priests now and then and saw the look of shame in their eyes that I was lost to them. However I just felt that they couldn't answer my question any more then I could.

The ocean beneath me rocked slightly, and I looked down into the black waters we were getting closer to one another by the moment. I felt a light touch on the back of my neck and sighed happily as a ghostly touch stroked downwards. I could feel his arms wrapping around me, that meant we were close enough now to speak with one another if we so wished. I had to admit that gentle motion made me feel more alive then I had since I walked from our homestead. I felt concern at my slimmer then usual build, my weakness from lack of taking good care of the mortal shell. Then featherlike kisses peppered my jaw line, my eyes closing as I enjoyed that moment of pure bliss with my lover.

"I missed you beloved." Came through our bond to me, "I promise I will do whatever it takes to make this right again. We have much to discuss when you reach land, I hope that we can come to an arrangement once more. I can't live without you, I need you forever by my side my sweet Bethany. I would sing sonnets, write endless poetry, paint you a thousand portraits, anything. Just tell me what you require and it is yours, what will mend that shattered heart of yours?"

I could not answer him, for I did not know myself what would take away how I felt so deep inside. I pulled away from his spirit and fled back to my cabin the glass shattering on the floor as I ran. It must have fallen from my chilled fingers during the exchange without me even noticing. I felt hurt, and tears from the bond before he withdrew to give me some privacy. I slammed my cabin door shut and allowed the darkness of my own turbuant emotions to drown me back into that sea of black agony once again. Pain, sorrow, longing it was all I knew anymore. The only emotion that felt right to me, I could barely remember the times when we had been content with each other. Those long passionate nights, the tender loving, the courting,

The man had bought me my own library at a time when a woman who could read was looked upon as a witch. Not that I wasn't a witch, but I didn't advertise myself as such. I had always been wise beyond my years of learning. How I had loved that library, and how when he came back from his travels he would bring me fresh books full of wonders I had never seen. The poor ill traveled, ill educated person I was that had known little of the world he had seemed so important, so cultured and sophisticated to that young maid. When he had chosen me to be his traveling companion I had been ecstatic that I could finally see some of the things I had seen in my studies, for years we had traveled seeing everything there was to see. I kept journals by the dozen, writing frantically every night to make sure I didn't miss a single second of the day that had been before.

How strange in those days I had never noticed his lack of aging compared to the years blossoming me from a young girl to a stocky well built woman, richly garmented at his side. Although when I did start to notice and wonder about his strange habits, why he disappeared so many nights a month and would never utter where he had been. How he always grew irritable, bad tempered, and sometimes even violent before these trips, but always returned from them looking the picture of health and bringing me grand gifts as a penance for the crimes of his ill mannerisms. A year or more we had traveled with these strange actions, every nine to eleven days he would vanish for one maybe two nights.

In the end my cloriousity got the better of me and I dressed as a man to follow him and found him in some opium den higher then hell. That however was not all that I found, I also found that he was rutting with some twig he had picked up from there. The lighting was poor, but I almost thought I saw him bite the other. Not that couldn't be right surely? Why would he be biting like that? I was an innocent in the ways of the more personal arts, believing completely as I should that such things were to be left until after the wedding bells had chimed. I found myself drawn however to watching the act I had never experienced as they fumbled away in the dark trying to find what they each desired. I found rising in my own bones a longing to join them. Then there was that strange flash again, those were teeth surely, elongated teeth scraping the strangers throat.

Then suddenly it all started to fall into place and as I stared around the room from my hiding spot I suddenly realized that he wasn't the only one. All of the courtiers in this seedy dive had the same strange tooth display, and they were all 'feeding' off the scum of the earth. My heart skipped several beats as it dawned on me I was in a room full of vampires. I slammed back from my hiding place forgetting to be careful in my fear. He looked up at me in surprise which changed to horror as he realized I had discovered his secret. Watching as I ran from the room, trying to escape from the world around me changing completely. Sure I had known that there were demons, monsters and vampires. I was a witch for heavens sake! To find out however I had been present in the company of one for so long was greatly concerning. I had none of my usual weapons with me, none of my charms, if he attacked me I would surely be killed.

I searched around for anything I could use as a weapon to defend myself, in the end snapping a piece of branch into a makeshift stake. Coating it in whatever spells came to my muddle mind at that moment to try and make its aim true and swift. He appeared beside me, "Do not be alarmed dear Beth, I mean you no harm."

"Monster, get back with you. I will not allow you to harm me, I will destroy you first." I vowed, shakily holding my small weapon.

He laughed, "Sweet angel that would do little harm to me, although I give you points for inventiveness in the face of danger."

"Really?" I snapped, "Will not harm you?" Slashed it against his cheek, letting it bite deep enough to draw blood.

He dabbed at his face surprised, "Someone taught you to fight very well youngling that I must confess, perhaps we can continue with this conversation in more pleasant surroundings and without your." He motioned towards the now rather bloody stick.

"I will kill you, your kind has brought the world nothing but pain and suffering murdering innocents." I snapped, "The only way we will continue with this conversation is with one of us dying on the ground."

He sighed, "Sweet lady I have always know you were a witch, did I not help you by gaining you special spell books to help in your training? Did I not know of your sister murdered by my kind? Has it crossed your mind that not all of us are the same? If I had wanted you dead I could have done it a million times by now. Surely you can see that all I want for you is for you to be all that you can be? That I have brought you across the globe to encourage your talents, not end them? Yes those who took your kin from you are loathsome and disgusting, but can you not see enough of my soul to see I am not like them? That I am completely in love with you?"

It was true, he could have murdered me at any time. We had shared chambers, even beds on many journeys. I could always read if a person was good or evil, I had never yet been wrong. Was this the first time? Had I been fooled? Or was he still the pure soul that I had always seen within? I couldn't tell anymore, I needed rest, food and to sleep to try and process what was going on. "Don't come after me or I will kill you." I insisted, leaving. That was the first time I had ever felt the starting of a bond between us as I felt tears on my face as I left, but the tears were not my own.


End file.
